The Sound of Happiness
by Sonenclar
Summary: Walking one step at a time, moving on together at last... That's how we go.


**N/A:** I don't own KH otherwise I'd be rich and wouldn't be going to university next year.

Well, well, well. , it's been a while! I hope you like this! I finished writing it today. There's been some time since I've thought about writing a fanfic about this couple. Finally, it's done! I think that Riku and Sora are just perfect together, they're meant for each other and I love all that "Sora-is-the-light-and-Riku-is-the-darkness" stuff. Fangirl? Of course, I am one! I don't think that'll ever change. By the way, English is NOT my first language so, if you find any terrible mistakes, please let me know!

* * *

**The Sound of Happiness**

**(Gray P.)**

* * *

_Footprints being left on the sand._

They feel the salty smell of the sea, while the waves go on hitting their feet. Their gazes are set on the horizon and its sunset, while the wind finds its way to their ears. They hear the silence and the sound of their breathing: they know now how valuable that is. They walk lazily without worrying about their destination because now they've got time.

_Needless words, wishful silence._

Foolish topics come up and die down eventually, somewhat interrupting the comfortable silence between the two of them. Words are being spoken out loud, sentences which have been kept in mind are being declared. After so many battles, after all those misunderstandings, after everything had been said and done, they could finally breathe again, for there is no need to hurry anymore.

_Needless battles, meaningful peace._

It's just an ordinary afternoon like any other they had seen before all those events had taken place. Riku is here. Sora is safe and sound. Riku came back to the place he shouldn't have ever left. Sora's haven is wherever Riku leads him to. Riku's home is wherever Sora is. Maybe it is selfish of them to believe so but they don't care. All that matters to Sora is feeling the warmth of Riku's hands on his own and having Riku's eyes assuring him that Riku won't leave him behind. All that matters to Riku is being together with Sora and having Sora's laugh easing his doubts and worries.

_A warm pair of hands, a place to return to._

The thing Sora likes the most is those times when Riku hugs him from behind and place soft kisses on the crook of Sora's neck. At those times, Sora feels that the world has simply stopped and he feels so incredibly loved that he feels like crying. However, that is something he will probably never tell Riku, at least not for the time being.

_Childish kisses on the cheek, light kisses on the crook of one's neck._

The thing Riku likes the most about Sora is the way Sora looks at him as if Riku was all Sora could see, as if Riku was everything the other boy cared about. At those moments, Riku feels so utterly unique and needed that he can't help but blush when Sora comes closer and places childish kisses on his cheeks.

_Walking one step at a time, moving on together at last._

Sometimes Sora is afraid their moments together will vanish and he'll suddenly realize he is all by himself _again_. That fear only lasts until Riku's voice reaches his ears and Sora notices that Riku is actually right beside him, smiling vividly. Sometimes Riku thinks that he and Sora will eventually have to part and go on separate ways when they get older. That uneasiness only lasts until Sora reaches out for Riku's hand, always so sure and incredibly warm.

_Tomorrow and from the many years to come._

That's all they need. Perhaps, that's just fine. Whether it happens today or tomorrow, they go gradually changing and growing up. They will be perfectly fine because _they are definitely not alone_. So, they keep walking, feeling the cold waves on their feet. They keep walking, feeling the sun on their faces. They keep going on because that is all they can do, that is what they believe in.

_That's how __**we**__ go._

_._

_._

_.  
_

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review it!

See you guys soon!


End file.
